


Unwanted

by DrGairyuki



Category: TUGS (TV), The Railway Series - W. Awdry, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, based on a episode, inspired by a episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Salty is going take some trucks up to Herman Chruchhill Branchline along the Long Silver River. However, he then meet a old tugboat by the name of Ten Cent... (Based on "Saved From Scrap")





	Unwanted

This is the island of Sodor, a island located in between the larger island of Great Britian and the smaller Isle of Man. There, this is where Steam Engines and a couple of outdated Diesel Enigne models works on the very railways of Sodor that was known world famously as the Northwestern Railway or Surdian Railway if your prefer. The Fat Controller was proud of all of his engines and worked them hard, they're proud when he called them very useful engines.

One morning, Salty, who was suppose to get a some freight trucks and take it up to a branch line called the Herman Churchhill Branchline where a line or two that split from the Brendam Branch Line to westward of it, just before the island captial of Suddery, and which goes along side a river called the Long Silver River, which ends by or at Brendam Dock and begun in the most western middle part of the Brendam Peninsula in a lake and it was a small river, but was big and deep enough allow for a quite large tramper or two to enter, was listening to Edward and Douglas' stories of how they've saved their respect friends, Trevor and Oliver, from scrap. "Really now? That twas one brave move you've made, Douglas!"

"Aye, but it was just luck." Said Douglas. "And how Edward saved Trevor from scrap give me the idea of saving Oliver."

"Thank you, Douglas." Comment Edward. That was when Salty's driver climb up into diesel's cab and told him.

"Gran' so, enough with the chit-chat, we've got work ter chucker, Salty." Said his driver as he start him up.

"Aye. See ye later." Salty said .

"You too!"

With that, Salty then chuff away to collect the freight trucks.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Bendram Dock is full of ships that come and go. The cargos are either loaded in or out of ships and loaded into trucks and a engine, like Salty, pulls them to where they suppose to go. But today, there was a surprised waiting for Salty in the dock when he back down into the empty trucks that he was collecting. It was a old tugboat, whose paintjob have worn down and look like that he haven't been painted for years now. "Ahoy there!" Said Salty. "Ye not rusty and broken! What are ye doing 'ere?"

"I'm Ten Cent. They're going ter break me up next week." Said the old tugboat, reveal himself to be Ten Cent.

"What a shame." Said Salty sadly, as he sympathize the poor olx tugboat.

"My captain said that I only need some paint polish and oil to be good as new. But my owner and my co-workers said i'm old fashioned." Said Ten Cent sadly.

"Pah!" Salty snorted as he spoke. "People say Edward is old-fashioned, but he doesn't care. The Fat Controller and the other engines said that he's a really useful engine." Salty then ask him. "What work did ye do and how did ye get 'ere?"

"Well, I used to work for the Star Fleet company, lead by Captain Starr, in the port of Bigg City during the 20s and it consisted of; Me, a harbour switcher. Big Mac, our harbour tug. O.J., the sole-remaining paddle-wheel tug in our fleet. Top Hat, our railway tug. Warrior, our another harbour tug. Hercules, our only ocean-going tug. Sunshine, a small harbour switcher just like me. And Grampus, a old submarine that used to work for the navel before we've brought him into our fleet. Our rival in those days were the Z-Stack, lead by Captain Zero and it consisted of; Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zip, and Zug. Those were the good old days, but sadly, good days like those never lasted..." Noted Ten Cent sadly. "We were hit by the Great Depression, hard. It was such a hard time that Captain Starr was forced to sell O.J. to somewhere else. We were sad to see him and it was the last time we've seen him or heard of him before both the Star Fleet and the Z-Stacks came to a sad end, closing for good in the late 1930s. However, it was at that time that World War II started and we were sent to help with the British. Most of us have survived through the war til the end, a few of us weren't so lucky to have survived at all."

"What happen?" Asked Salty.

"You see; Top Hat was first to died during the Battle of Britian, when a bomber flew over him and drop a bomb onto him, blowing him up into pieces, but if I have to be honest, Top Hat's death was quite easily the quickest and most painless out of the 3." Said Ten Cent.

"What ye mean?"

"Grampus died next when a U-boat fired a torpedo at him underwater, but it didn't blown up immediately and instead it went into Grampus, embedded right through Grampus's face and it did nothing just for a couple of minutes before it blew up right in front of our eyes, killing him. But Sunshine, however... was easily the most painful and slowest out of the 3. In 1943, we were helping a convey of merchant ship to Britian when a pack of U-boat spotted us and fired their torpedos at us. Unfortunately, one of them blew up behind Sunshine, killing his engine and causing him to hit his barge, which was carrying fuel and it blew up also, catching Sunshine on fire and causing him to scream in pain, before he was slowly spit apart by the explosion itself and slowly sunk to the sea. We couldn't help in time and we were forced to watch him sink into the sea itself, never to be seen ever again."

Salty just grasp in horror. "That's just horrifyin'!"

"Indeed, it was." Said Ten Cent. "Most of the Z-Stack were so lucky either as the only one who have survived through the war was Zebedee as all of the other Z-Stack were sunk by U-boats. I remember the final time I saw Zorran when he sacrifice himself by distracting a couple of U-boats in the area to allow a convey of merchant ships, which I was helping as well. After the war have finally ended, we were glad to go home again, but I have engine problems on that day and Big Mac, Warrior, Hercules, and Zebedee were forced to leave me behind despite not liking the idea of leaving me behind but they can't help it. In the end, I've worked around the port of Britian for many years now before coming here to be broking up."

"I see... ye missed th' old days, do ye?" Asked Salty.

"Yeah. I do..." Said Ten Cent, before he turn his head to the rising morning sun and closed his eyes, remembering and dreaming the days back when he was in Star Fleet as he mutter in his sleep. "Ah, yes... I missed those days..."

After Salty was couple up to the trucks, he set off to collect the goods and load them into the trucks. He went to the area where 2 cranes live at, Cranky and Big Mickey. He waited, thinking about Ten Cent, as they unloaded the goods from the ship they're brought in. When they are finished with that, they let the workmen to do the rest as Big Mickey turned to look at Salty, despite lacking a face like Cranky and instead talk through a megaphone voice-box out of his cab where his operator work at, and spoke to him as his voice boom. "Hello, Salty!"

Salty just spoke sadly to the biggest crane in Brendam Dock. "Ahoy, Big Mickey." Big Mickey immediately noticed that Salty wasn't his usually self.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it, Salty." Asked Big Mickey in concern.

"Aye. It's just that I've made a friend with an old tugboat by one of th' docks for th' smaller ships and he's going to be broken up next week."

"That sound depressing." Said Big Mickey in sympathy as he asked him. "What's his name?"

"Ten Cent." Answered Salty.

"I see- Ten Cent?! You met Ten Cent?!" Asked Big Mickey in surprised.

"What? Ye know him?"

"Yes. I use to work in the port of Biggs City like he did before during World War II and before I came to the island of Sodor in the late 70s." Said Big Mickey. "I'll tell you what, I heard that L.S.R.G company, the ones who are running on the Long Silver River, have a few tugboats that are old, but are still being use along with a few modern ones."

"Really now?" Smiled Salty. That was when the workmen are finished loaded the goods onto the trucks and the guard blew his whistle before getting into the brakevan as Salty was about to leave. "Now that's something t' think about. Thank ye, Big Mickey!"

"You're welcome!"

With that, Salty left as he traveled toward the Herman Churchhill Branchline. While traveling toward the branchline, the troublesome trucks notice that Salty wasn't singing, which meant that he was thinking of something, so they've still silent out of respect for him as the point was then switch to the Herman Churchhill Branchline as Salty went onto the line and travel to his destination for the goods. "Broken up... what a shame. I must help Ten Cent. I must." Said Salty to himself as he continue to travel along the line by the Long Silver River toward the first station of the line itself until he saw it and saw Edward at it before he came to a stop at the station.

"Hello, Salty." Said Edward.

"Ahoy, Edward!" Said Salty, he turn his eyes to look at the station and saw that it has also a dock, where a paddlewheel tug with glasses and a light brown beater hat with a red band on it, he was painted in black on the hull with red on the bottom and his superstructure painted in white with the funnel painted in black and white while his name on the sides of his bow which was "Otis Jones", was resting in the dock before Salty. "Ahoy there! Ye're name is Otis Jones?"

Otis Jones turned to face and smiled at him. "Yes, indeed my name is Otis Jones." Said Otis Jones.

"How old are ye? Since ye're a paddlewheel." Salty joked.

"Well, I was built between the late 1860s and the early 1870s, so i'm a living dinosaur." Otis Jones joked back with a Welsh accent. Salty smiled in understandment before he then look at the five other tugs that live on the Long Silver River along with Otis Jones, who were;

Sea Rouge and his uncle who was sleeping in the dock on the othe side of the river, Uncle Patch; they've used to work for a munitions factory and they were painted in a blackish-blue for Sea Rouge and painted back the hull, orange for the superstructure, and red for the funnel for Uncle Patch.

Ike and Bike; a pair of modern small harbour switchers like Sunshine that were twins with a mischief streak like Bill and Ben.

And Segar; a large modern harbour tug who's larger than Big Mac, but smaller than Hercules, and the largest and strongest tug in the L.S.R.G fleet, but despite this, he had a surprisingly relax personality, but he was too relax and it make him often slow.

Salty look at them for a moment or two before something then hit his mind and he realized it. "Ye name is long for OJ, right?" Asked Salty.

"Yes. It is." Answered Otis Jones, which his nickname is reveal to be OJ. "Why did you ask?"

"Well, do ye know a tug by name of Ten Cent?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Ye see. He's here and will be broken up next week if no one will buy him." Salty explained Ten Cent's situation.

"Hold on... you're saying Ten Cent is here on the island where I was built!?" Asked OJ in surprised of what he heard.

"Wait a minute, you're saying you were built on the island of Sodor!" Asked Edward as he and Salty were very surprised also.

"Yes. I was built on the Island of Sodor around the late 1860s and worked as a ocean-going tug for nearly 30 years before I was brought by Captain Starr, who was still a young man at that time, in 1892 for the company that would become Star Fleet before I was sold in 1930 and I was brought back to Sodor in 1964-1967 when my service was finished and the LSRG brought me to help out with the workload thanks to my nearly 100 years of experience." Explain OJ.

"I see..." Edward smiled at this.

"Aye. Now it's make more sense." Comment Salty as the goods on his trucks were now being loaded off.

"Yes. Anyways, i'll talk to Captain Cigar and we'll see about him buying Ten Cent." With that, OJ puffed backward before turning around and heading toward Captain Ciger's office to speak to him.

* * *

 

_Later... on Sunday..._

When Ten Cent have received news that he has a potential buyer and they're coming with a tugboat to pull him up river to repaint him and give him some repair from the Habour Master of Bendram Dock, he was trilled by this news. However, he was happy to see of who it was. "OJ!? Is that you?"

"Indeed. It's me my old friend." Said OJ, glad to see his one of his friends from Star Fleet well as he paddle backward right beside him. "You've seen better days, Ten Cent."

"Of course, I did." Said Ten Cent. He see OJ's current livery and notice his current name. "Hold on, you go by the name Otis Jones now?"

"Aye. But truth be told, Otis Jones was my first name I received before I was beginning to be called Old Jones. I still don't know exactly why..."

"Because you're a paddlewheel, OJ." Deadpan Ten Cent.

"I see you're sense of humor haven't change a bit." Said OJ, before he then puffed forward. "Anyways, let us attach a rope to you so I can pull you up the Long Silver River." Workmen did just that as they attach the rope to Ten Cent's bow and when they finished, OJ then blew his whistle before setting up to the river as he pulled Ten Cent. They were making good times before they've finally made it to the dock, where the first station is located and where their home with a repair yard is at, as OJ told him. "Ten Cent, welcome to Moby Dockyard."

Sea Rogue, who was pulling a barge or 2, and Uncle Patch, who was just sleeping in the dock, were surprised by Ten Cent's appearance. "Ten Cent?! Is that you?" Asked Sea Rogue.

"Sea Rogue! It's good to see you too!" Said Ten Cent in joy of seeing one of his friends, much less 2 of them, once again. That was when Ike and Bike enter the dockyard.

"Ah, youngster. There you are." Said Uncle Patch as the twin enter the dockyard. "Ike, Bike. I like you to meet our new recuit, Ten Cent."

"Hello, Ten Cent!" Said Ike.

"How do you do." Said Bike.

"Nice to meet you both." Said Ten Cent.

"Ten Cent have been brought in to help out with the work load." Explain OJ to the twins.

"Hehe. Well, there was a time that both you and Uncle Patch when you could handle ships all by yourselves." Said Bike as he tease his elders.

"Oi! Don't you start or i'll ask the captain to replace you both." Said Uncle Patch.

"Oh well, you know what they say, Bike." Said Ike. "Tug comes..."

"Tug goes...

"OLD TUG GO ON CLAMPER! HAHAHAHA!" The twins then ran off as they laughed at their bad excuse of a joke.

"You're impertinent scallywags." Sighed Uncle Patch at this before he turned to Ten Cent and told him. "Watch those two carefully, Ten Cent. Their engines are just filled with nothing, but cheeks."

"Hehehe. Thanks for the warning, Patch." Said Ten Cent as he chuckle at this.

"Alright. Enough talk for now. Let me just put in the repair yard." Said OJ. With that, OJ pulled Ten Cent into the repair yard of the dock.

It was that evening as the sun was about to set when Ten Cent puffed out of the warehouse, which the repair yard use for more serious repairs, smiling with his new custom Cam engine-designs and painted in his old Star Fleet livery as it gleam in the sun. Ten Cent haven't felt so happy like this in years he puffed forward through the dockyard with Captain Ciger and the Habour Master of Bendram Docks driving him.

"Show your paces, Ten Cent." Said Captain Ciger. Ten Cent then puffed backward with flying colors. Later, Captain Ciger came out of his office, smiling at this. "I've got him cheap, Greg! Cheap!"

"Do you hear that, Ten Cent?" Said the Habour Master. "The LSRG saved and you at live up on Moby's Dock now." Ten Cent was smiling more than ever.

Now Ten Cent's home was at Moby's Dock and he proved himself to be quite an hardworking tug everyone likes. Althrough, he was quite annoyed by the twins's shenanigans and they've certainly tested his patiencely, but in the end, everyone got along fine. Long after the days of works are finished, you will see him shut his eyes and sleep as he dream about the good old days. "Those were the good days..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I did this for several reasons:  
> 1\. Is seem that ThomastheTankEngineXTUGS crossover are quite popular, so I decide to do my own take with "Saved From Scrap" being the base of the story.  
> 2\. I have a bit of time just trying to find an location on Sodor before the Thomas Wiki said that Bendram Docks was build at a mouth of a river and since this is where Salty and Big Mickey work at, it is the perfect location and since the river doesn't have a name, i've decide to do my own take on it.


End file.
